My Version of Breaking Dawn
by Broadway.Bella
Summary: My Version, plain and simple. Hope you enjoy though.
1. Charlie

**Hey guys, first fanfic. So go easy on me. Kay? **

**I hope you enjoy this story. BTW, I own nothing. Sadly it belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, who makes me want to buy an old beat up red pickup truck, move into a small rainy town, and find a silver volvo owner with a crooked smile :) **

CHAPTER ONE: CHARLIE

I gripped Edward's hand for dear life as we took the final step to my house. It was time. We were going to tell Charlie the news.

"Edward, I don't think I can…" I turned and began walking towards the Volvo.

Two cold iron arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, Bella, Charlie is in a good mood tonight. He's waiting for you, go on." Edward soothed.

I took in a deep breath. "Alright," I took his hand once more and opened the front door.

"Bells? That you?" Charlie called from inside the living room.

"Yea dad," I called back to him.

"Edward too?" he tried to sound cheerful, but I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes dad," I sat on the couch, with Edward on my left, concealing the ring.

"What? What's going on?" Charlie looked concerned.

"Well dad, I…uh…" I trailed off.

"What?!" he almost screamed. Edward concealed a laugh. I knew what Charlie was thinking.

"CHARLIE IM NOT PREGNANT!" I shot back at the same volume.

"Chief Swan," my angel interveined. "I know, I have left Bella in the past," we both tensed at this. "But I swear that it will never happen again, I love Bella with everything, and I couldn't dream of leaving her again. I wish to spend the rest of my life with her, and today I have asked for Bella's hand in marriage, and she has accepted. We came here today to ask for your blessing," he said with such composer I thought I would explode. He then released my hand and held it out for Charlie to see the beautiful rock I held on my fingers.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" Charlie bellowed. "YOU!" he pointed at Edward. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Then he looked at me. "AND YOU, YOUNG LADY! GET UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM!" Edward stood and I stood with him, gripping his hand.

"NO!" I screamed at 10 times the volume Charlie was yelling at. "IF EDWARD LEAVES I LEAVE TOO!" Charlie looked nothing but shocked at my tone to him.

"I AM AN ADULT! I LOVE EDWARD WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING AND I REFUSE TO BE TREATED AS I CHILD. I WILL MARRY EDWARD WITH YOUR BLESSING OR NOT!" I grabbed Edwards hand tighter and stormed out the front door.

"Wow, love, that was amazing. I have never seen you with such…attitude," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Yea, so much for my sweet and innocent look," he laughed under his breath and opened the door to the volvo for me.

Within seconds we were in the Cullen driveway. Ah, I loved this place more than anywhere I have ever been before. As soon as I walked into the house with my angel by my side Alice was there to greet us.

She seemed less perky than usual. "Uh, Bella, Charlie called. He wants you to go back home."

"Well that's just to darn bad, I'm not going back. He just tried to ruin my life, and I will not go back to that," I said plopping onto the couch.

"He says he's very sorry, he acted like an overprotective father. He wants to talk this out rationally, so please, for his sake, go home," Alice said as she took my hand and led me to the door again.

I reached the door and stood with a scowl on my face.

"Come on love, I'll take you home," he put one arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

Edward drove slower on our way home, knowing I did not want to go in and face Charlie after the way I acted.

"It'll be alright love, he's trying to figure out how to apologize to you, and don't worry, I'll be back when he's asleep." He kissed my hand and my forehead as I climed out of the volvo.

"Bella?" Charlie called as I opened the door and walked inside.

"What?" I replied coldly.

"Bella, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Its just that I don't want to see you get hurt again, and after he left you that first time, I'm not sure what I'd do if that happened again. But I can see how happy he makes you, and if you're happy. Then, well, I'm happy too." He finished, still shaking. "Forgive me?"

My expression softened. "Sure Charlie, sure," I walked over to him and gave him a hug. It took him a second to hug back, Charlie, not being the intimate type, seemed unsure how to go about hugging back.

"So, please let Edward know that," he paused and took a breath. "that, I'm sorry and I give you my full and complete blessing,"

"Thank you Charlie. I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day. And tomorrow, I have to tell Renee." I said as I walked up the stairs. On the last step I stumbled and a second before I fell on the floor, a pair of strong arms encased me and quietly walked me to my bedroom.

"Thank you," I whispered. Edward smiled my favorite smile and dragged me onto the bed with him.

I shivered a bit and Edward pulled the blanket around me.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I smiled as I said his name.

"I love you too future Mrs. Cullen," he kissed my hair and began to hum my lullaby as I yawned.

"I'm not," yawn "tired…" but dispite my words, my eyes drooped and I fell into a deep sleep with my angels arms around me, and not a care in the world.

Except that when I told Renee tomorrow would bring up a whole new meaning to the words, living hell.


	2. Renee

**Hey guys, first fanfic. So go easy on me. Kay? **

**I hope you enjoy this story. BTW, I own nothing. Sadly it belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, who makes me want to buy an old beat up red pickup truck, move into a small rainy town, and find a silver volvo owner with a crooked smile :) **

CHAPTER ONE: CHARLIE

I gripped Edward's hand for dear life as we took the final step to my house. It was time. We were going to tell Charlie the news.

"Edward, I don't think I can…" I turned and began walking towards the Volvo.

Two cold iron arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, Bella, Charlie is in a good mood tonight. He's waiting for you, go on." Edward soothed.

I took in a deep breath. "Alright," I took his hand once more and opened the front door.

"Bells? That you?" Charlie called from inside the living room.

"Yea dad," I called back to him.

"Edward too?" he tried to sound cheerful, but I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes dad," I sat on the couch, with Edward on my left, concealing the ring.

"What? What's going on?" Charlie looked concerned.

"Well dad, I…uh…" I trailed off.

"What?!" he almost screamed. Edward concealed a laugh. I knew what Charlie was thinking.

"CHARLIE IM NOT PREGNANT!" I shot back at the same volume.

"Chief Swan," my angel interveined. "I know, I have left Bella in the past," we both tensed at this. "But I swear that it will never happen again, I love Bella with everything, and I couldn't dream of leaving her again. I wish to spend the rest of my life with her, and today I have asked for Bella's hand in marriage, and she has accepted. We came here today to ask for your blessing," he said with such composer I thought I would explode. He then released my hand and held it out for Charlie to see the beautiful rock I held on my fingers.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" Charlie bellowed. "YOU!" he pointed at Edward. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Then he looked at me. "AND YOU, YOUNG LADY! GET UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM!" Edward stood and I stood with him, gripping his hand.

"NO!" I screamed at 10 times the volume Charlie was yelling at. "IF EDWARD LEAVES I LEAVE TOO!" Charlie looked nothing but shocked at my tone to him.

"I AM AN ADULT! I LOVE EDWARD WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING AND I REFUSE TO BE TREATED AS I CHILD. I WILL MARRY EDWARD WITH YOUR BLESSING OR NOT!" I grabbed Edwards hand tighter and stormed out the front door.

"Wow, love, that was amazing. I have never seen you with such…attitude," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Yea, so much for my sweet and innocent look," he laughed under his breath and opened the door to the volvo for me.

Within seconds we were in the Cullen driveway. Ah, I loved this place more than anywhere I have ever been before. As soon as I walked into the house with my angel by my side Alice was there to greet us.

She seemed less perky than usual. "Uh, Bella, Charlie called. He wants you to go back home."

"Well that's just to darn bad, I'm not going back. He just tried to ruin my life, and I will not go back to that," I said plopping onto the couch.

"He says he's very sorry, he acted like an overprotective father. He wants to talk this out rationally, so please, for his sake, go home," Alice said as she took my hand and led me to the door again.

I reached the door and stood with a scowl on my face.

"Come on love, I'll take you home," he put one arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

Edward drove slower on our way home, knowing I did not want to go in and face Charlie after the way I acted.

"It'll be alright love, he's trying to figure out how to apologize to you, and don't worry, I'll be back when he's asleep." He kissed my hand and my forehead as I climed out of the volvo.

"Bella?" Charlie called as I opened the door and walked inside.

"What?" I replied coldly.

"Bella, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Its just that I don't want to see you get hurt again, and after he left you that first time, I'm not sure what I'd do if that happened again. But I can see how happy he makes you, and if you're happy. Then, well, I'm happy too." He finished, still shaking. "Forgive me?"

My expression softened. "Sure Charlie, sure," I walked over to him and gave him a hug. It took him a second to hug back, Charlie, not being the intimate type, seemed unsure how to go about hugging back.

"So, please let Edward know that," he paused and took a breath. "that, I'm sorry and I give you my full and complete blessing,"

"Thank you Charlie. I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day. And tomorrow, I have to tell Renee." I said as I walked up the stairs. On the last step I stumbled and a second before I fell on the floor, a pair of strong arms encased me and quietly walked me to my bedroom.

"Thank you," I whispered. Edward smiled my favorite smile and dragged me onto the bed with him.

I shivered a bit and Edward pulled the blanket around me.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I smiled as I said his name.

"I love you too future Mrs. Cullen," he kissed my hair and began to hum my lullaby as I yawned.

"I'm not," yawn "tired…" but dispite my words, my eyes drooped and I fell into a deep sleep with my angels arms around me, and not a care in the world.

Except that when I told Renee tomorrow would bring up a whole new meaning to the words, living hell.

--

well? what did you think? horrible? i hope not. well, more is soon to come. i need reviews!! let me know what you think.

i'll post more very soon. bye!


End file.
